


Sugar

by tortxrra



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, MTF reader, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: His words weren't nearly as sweet as the confection he licked off of you.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, my longest one-shot EVER is finished! This was commissioned by a lovely patron, to whom I am so grateful for the opportunity to grow as a writer. This was my first time writing a few things, but I’m happy with how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

You were well aware of the fact that your step had more energy in it than usual. Mochida had been kind enough to let you leave the station early today, and you were excited to spend more time with your boyfriend. Since he had been transferred to the Metropolitan office, it was harder for you two to see each other. Your younger brother still wasn’t independent enough to live on his own, even if he would stubbornly insist he doesn’t need you babying him, so you and Takeru were still living separately, despite Takeru’s teasing comments that he was going to steal you away.

You took out your phone and sent a text to the “seaweed bastard,” as Enomoto called him, and a wide smile pulled at the corners of your mouth at the quick response.

“ _Pick some stuff up on your way over tonight,_ ” followed by a list, stared up at you from your screen.

Tucking your phone into your pocket, you turned to begin your walk home, joy and excitement thrumming through your veins.

~~~

You swung the convenience store bag in your hand and hummed, even as you stood at the corner, waiting for the light to turn green and let you continue on your way to Takeru’s apartment. You had picked up everything he had asked, as well as some ingredients to make him dinner. It had been awhile since you’d both had enough time for you to come over and cook for him, and you were looking forward to it, as well as, of course, seeing him. Knowing his eating habits, he had probably only been eating garbage when you weren’t able to cook for him. Even if his diet had improved somewhat since you’d met, he was still Takeru, and his diet could use some work (although he always insisted that he had no reason to cook when you would come over and do it for him).

You practically skipped up the steps once you reached Takeru’s building, and your smile seemed to stretch unimaginably wider when you pulled out your copy of the key. He had presented it to you over dinner two weeks ago, in his typical, nonchalant way, and huffed when you had expressed your excitement over it, muttering, “ _it’s just a key, stupid cat,_ ” even as pink dusted over his cheeks.

“Excuse me,” you greeted quietly as you opened the door. No voice returned your greeting and you didn’t hear the clicking of a keyboard, leaving you to assume that Takeru was sleeping. After taking off your shoes in favor of slipping on your slippers--another small item that held great significance to you anyways--and setting your bags down, you poked your head into his bedroom, and the mop of light hair on the pillow confirmed your suspicion. You smiled, chest warming at the domestic feel of your situation. Deciding to let him get rest until you had dinner ready, you quietly pulled the door closed.

You tried to be as quiet as possible during your preparation of dinner, wincing at the crinkling of the bags as you pulled out the ingredients you had bought on your way over and the creaking of the cupboard as you opened it and grabbed the bowl you needed to prepare your sauce, after which you fussed around the kitchen, grabbing everything else you needed. 

Until the two of you had started dating, Takeru’s apartment had been bare of any cooking utensils; he even had the bare minimum in eating utensils, huffing that he picked up disposable chopsticks when he needed them. Unsatisfied with the empty feel of his kitchen, you had bought different pieces of cooking equipment over time to furnish the cupboards and drawers.

With all of your materials set out on the counter, you set to work, peeling an onion and then grating it over the bowl. It was easy for you to become lost in your cooking, especially when you were doing the prep work, so you quickly zoned out, until you and the onion were the only things left in the room; you almost forgot you were preparing dinner for two with how focused you were on your task.

So it was no surprise you almost jumped three feet in the air when a voice sounded right next to your ear.

“What are you making?”

You jumped at the sudden question, hand instinctively clutching the material over your heart.

“Takeru!” you scolded, although it lacked any real bite. “You scared me.”

“You say that as if it’s hard to do,” your boyfriend snarked. You hadn’t heard him enter the kitchen, let alone sneak up behind you, given how intent you had been on grating the onion. You swatted at him playfully, only to miss as he stepped back with a light chuckle and took a seat at the table. “You didn’t answer me, poochie.”

By now, you had learned he wouldn’t drop his nickname for you; he found too much pleasure in seeing you pout whenever he used it. Instead, you turned back to the counter and continued your preparation as you answered him.

“Chicken teriyaki. It should be done in about an hour.” It was a simple dish, something that you could make and clean up quickly so that you could spend more time with Takeru as opposed to fussing around the apartment.

“But I’m hungry now.” You could practically hear the pout in his voice, even if he would always scoff that he doesn’t _pout_.

You closed your eyes and sighed, about to tell him that there wasn’t anything you could do to speed up the cooking process; you decided against that course of action, figuring that he would only respond that you should find a way to finish it quicker. “Then you’ll just have to wait--”

“No, I think I’ll eat you instead.”

“Takeru, what are you tal--” Rolling your eyes, you shifted your body to the side, looking over your shoulder so you could see him clearly, rather than talking at the counter.

His lips were on yours in an instant, tongue taking advantage of your parted lips to sneak into your mouth and sweep across yours. You gasped at the sudden contact and dropped your grater and onion, an action which would surely irritate you later. Now, though, Takeru was all you could think about. You wanted to scold yourself for being overtaken by him so easily.

You moaned without thinking, body heating up as the kiss deepened. Takeru had his body pressed against yours, pushing you into the counter behind you as one of his hands swept down your back to rest on your ass and the other came up to rest against the back of your head, using it as leverage to hold your mouth to his. It felt like electricity was racing through your veins, setting every one of your nerves ablaze; in the back of your mind, you knew it would only feel better as the night went on. You couldn’t wait.

Takeru pulled away, leaving the two of you connected by a string of saliva, and he laughed at what you assumed was the dazed, mindless look you usually had after he kissed you. His hands dropped from your body and you whined as you leaned forward to grab at him; he couldn’t just kiss you like that and then _stop!_

Thankfully, stopping didn’t seem to be in the stars for you, as Takeru took your hand and led you back to the bedroom, grabbing the bag on the table with him as he went. You eagerly followed after him, nearly tripping over yourself in the process as you couldn’t be bothered to tear your eyes away from him. With one kiss he had enraptured you, turning you into a lovesick fool that couldn’t bear to be separate from him. 

He turned suddenly and grabbed your shoulders, and you leaned into him, mouth parted and eyelids heavy, expecting another delicious kiss, only to be whipped around and pushed down against the bed with Takeru looming above you with a smirk. With one hand holding one of your wrists down, his other moved to begin unbuttoning your blouse. You squirmed and bit your lip,

Takeru leaned down, tongue sweeping up the newly exposed area of your chest, and you jerked against him, surprised at the warm feeling. Your toes curled in your slippers and your eyes squeezed shut as a moan tore its way out of your throat as Takeru planted his mouth on the part of one of your breasts that was spilling out of your bra, sucking a mark into the soft flesh. Had you been in a right state of mind, you probably would have been embarrassed at the lewd noises coming out of you as your boyfriend kissed across your chest, sucking marks wherever he pleased and ghosting his teeth over your covered nipples. As it stood, though, your mind was entirely occupied with how good Takeru was making you feel; he hadn’t even taken any of your clothes off and you were already melting.

You jolted at the sudden feeling of a hand brushing against the bulge pressing insistently against the fabric of your skirt, only for Takeru to chuckle and nip your chest again.

“You’re sure excited today.” You averted your gaze at Takeru’s comment; even if it was true, he didn’t have to tease you about it! Then again, he wouldn’t really be Takeru without his incessant bullying.

He squeezed the bulge in your skirt and you exhaled shakily as your train of thought was quickly derailed. It was bad enough that he was teasing you on your chest, he didn’t need to go for your dick too!

“What, do you wanna come already? We just got started. But if you really want it that badly, why don’t you beg?” Even with your eyes squeezed shut, you could tell Takeru was smirking; his words dripped with his smug arrogance. He knew exactly how desperate you were and kept pushing your buttons anyways.

A small voice in the back of your mind reminded you that you loved his bullying, even if you denied it.

“What’s wrong, poochie?” Again with that damn nickname. “You didn’t swallow your tongue, did you?”

“Of course not!” you protested. Your bottom lip pushed out into a pout at Takeru’s laugh, but your expression softened when he leaned down to peck your lips. Before you could sling your free arm around his neck to pull him closer to you and maintain the kiss, he pulled away from you. You whined in protest when he leaned even further away, but you failed to hide your curious excitement as he pulled the bottle of syrup out of the bag you had brought; so that was what he wanted you to buy those things for.

You opened your mouth to question his intentions, even if you could piece most of it together, but Takeru tugged your bra up and shoved the material in your mouth, leaving your voice muffled. Your face warmed at the smirk he sent you in response; he knew exactly which buttons of yours to press to get exactly the reactions he wanted, whether it was at work or in bed.

“Get comfortable, poochie,” he murmured. “You’re in for a long night.”

You scrambled up the bed at his command until you had settled your head comfortably against the pillows at the head of it, body thrumming with anxious excitement; you and Takeru had experimented plenty of times in the bedroom, enough that you knew what he planned to use the different “ingredients” for. He spread your legs and nestled between them, knees keeping your legs from closing and hiding yourself from him.

The lid of the bottle was popped off, and you unconsciously sucked a breath in through your nose as it was tipped upside down, the nozzle right above your navel. You jolted at the cool feeling of the syrup dripping onto your heated skin, and your knees surely would have knocked together had Takeru not been kneeling between them when you felt his hot tongue sweep up your torso in the wake of the chocolate. Your whine, muted by the fabric of your bra you still held between your teeth, was rewarded by a chuckle and nip to the skin above your sternum.

“I’m not sure which tastes better,” Takeru murmured against you, “the chocolate or you.”

You giggled despite yourself at the corny comment as Takeru continued to kiss across your stomach, and your hands instinctively reached down to thread through his unruly hair. You had almost gotten your composure back, only to dissolve into moans as he gave a harsh bite to your hip and slipped his hand beneath your skirt to grind the heel of his palm against your erection.

“That’s a good look on you,” he teased. Your eyes glossy, bra wet with drool, and chest heaving from your efforts to breathe, you were the picture of aroused. “You look like you really want me. Am I right?”

You whined your confirmation, fingers gripping tighter and hips arching off the bed in an attempt to increase the delicious friction Takeru was teasing you with. He only laughed at your pathetic attempts at bringing him closer and leaned down to drip more syrup on your skin and suck along you more.

Finally unable to restrain yourself further, you released your abused bra from your mouth and leaned off the bed. Taking Takeru’s face gently in your hands, you brought his lips to yours, and you hummed in satisfaction as the sweet taste of chocolate entered your mouth. Your blouse was pushed off, your bra unclipped and discarded, until finally Takeru took your breasts in his hands.

You kissed across his jaw until you got to his throat, and your kisses and nips were rewarded by a chuckle. “You don’t follow directions well when you get excited, do you, poochie?”

You pouted against the skin of his throat and gave a rebellious bite in retaliation for his scolding. “You didn’t give me any ‘instructions,’” you countered as you continued on your path down his body. You shoved his suspenders from his shoulders and clumsily undid his tie so you could remove it and toss it to some corner of the room; at that moment, you didn’t really care about making his room dirty. You needed some contact with him or you would go insane.

Takeru, seeming to worry that you would rip the buttons from his shirt, pushed at your shoulder to get you to lean away from him so he could undo the buttons and shrug the piece of clothing off himself. Once his skin was exposed to you, you eagerly returned to your work, lavishing his pale skin with love as you worked down his body. 

Through your lustful haze, you had an idea. Pulling away from your work and smiling at Takeru’s confusion, you leaned over the side of the bed and fished through the bag on the floor until you found the whipped cream. 

With your hands slick with sweat, you struggled to remove the cap, but you frowned and held the bottle away when Takeru cocked a brow and held out his hand in a silent offer to help you. Finally, you had the bottle open, and you pushed your boyfriend down with a mischievous smirk before squirting some of the cream onto his abdomen. This time, it was his turn to suck in a breath, as you leaned down and licked the cream up, making sure to do your job thoroughly and lick the area until there were no traces of the confection left. 

Takeru muttered your name in a warning, lips dipping into a frown when you looked up at him and gave an innocent smile. You continued down his body, occasionally squirting more cream onto him before quickly eating it up.

Having reached your goal, his pants, you hastily undid his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers, mouth watering as his erect cock sprung free of its cloth prison. You gave the hot tip a kiss before sweeping your thumb across the top and collecting the pre-cum beading there. You gripped the hard length in your hand and slowly, tortuously slid your hand down, using the wetness on your hand as leverage. Takeru gripped your head just shy of painfully and urged you closer; you knew how to take a warning.

You wrapped your mouth around the head and worked to take more of his cock into your mouth, hand sliding along what you couldn’t take. Your tongue swirled around it, sweeping along the throbbing vein on the underside. Takeru moaned at your ministrations and you hummed in response, leading him to clutch your hair tighter.

“You have such a hot mouth,” he murmured. Your cheeks flushed at the praise, working harder to please him; for all his teasing, his praise was a delicious treat. You could taste his salty pre-cum on your tongue, and you swept your tongue along the tip to collect more.

You started to bob your head, assisted by Takeru’s hand guiding you along his length. With your free hand, you clumsily reached under your skirt to stroke your own erection, moaning at the friction your clothes caused against it. Your head worked faster in response to your boyfriend’s moans, brows furrowed, intent on getting him to come.

Before you could reach your goal, however, Takeru pulled your head away from him, panting at the glossy look in your eyes and drool dribbling out of the corner of your mouth.

“Fuck...Ah, that’s enough,” he huffed through his attempts at regaining his breath. Despite the blush spreading across his cheeks, he managed to send a smirk your way. “Don’t you think it’s time for the main event?”

His cheeky remark send a jolt of pleasure through your body, and you hastily nodded, practically tearing the rest of your clothes off in your eagerness to get Takeru’s dick in you. You lied back, one hand fondling your breast and the other stroking your aching cock. Your mouth watered as Takeru reached over to the bedside table and fished out the bottle of lube you kept there. He applied a generous amount to his fingers, looking to you for confirmation before easing the first finger inside your ass.

You gasped at the sudden intrusion, instinctively clenching down on the digit. Despite knowing better, you always tensed up at the first finger. Takeru leaned down, chest pressing against your breasts as he whispered gentle words of encouragement to you. You were so beautiful, you felt so good…

Finally, you relaxed enough for him to ease a second, and later third, finger into you, scissoring them and spreading you out for what was to come. You gasped, eyes clenched shut, as your hand continued to work your dick. It throbbed in your hand; combined with Takeru’s fingers and your own ministrations, you were getting close to coming.

Suddenly, Takeru removed his fingers from you. Your eyes flew open in shock, protests already on your tongue; you were so close, just a little bit more and you would have--

Your protests died before they even had a chance to be voiced, as Takeru squirted more lube onto his own cock, working it over his member. You subconsciously spread your legs, eager for what was to come next. Your cock and breast were freed from your hold as you held your arms, tempting Takeru to come closer.

He pressed a kiss to your lips, tongue slipping inside and running along yours in an attempt to distract you from the discomfort of his cock pushing into you. You held him to you, afraid to let go, as he eased more of himself inside your ass. Your eyes squeezed shut, face contorted, until finally you felt his balls resting against your ass. You sighed against Takeru’s open mouth, body thrumming with pleasure; you would never get over how good it felt to take him.  
Takeru must have felt similarly, as he murmured against your bruised lips, “Ah, God...I’ll never be over how tight you are, poochie.”

You instinctively clenched tighter, moaning into his open mouth. He rocked against you, abdomen grinding against your aching erection, working up his pace. He had started slow, allowing you to adjust, but he was getting faster, his thrusts harder. You choked on a moan after one particularly rough thrust, one that jerked your body up the bed, and Takeru chuckled before pulling away to look down at you, mouth twisted into a smirk.

“Tell me,” he commanded, voice low, causing you to arch your back and let out a shuddering sigh. “Go on, tell me how good it feels to have me inside of you. If I’m not careful you just might become addicted, huh? Based on those noises you’re making, shit, you might already be.”

“It feels good,” you whimpered, body twisting on the bed as you tried to pull him closer. He caved to your will, allowing his torso to fall back against yours as he further increased his pace. He was just as talkative in bed as he was out of it, and his cocky words were accompanied by the sound of skin against skin as his balls slapped against your ass.

The drag of his cock inside you was delicious. Takeru was right; maybe you would become addicted to the feeling of him fucking you. The initial discomfort was gone, replaced with pleasure as he rubbed against your prostate. But even with the delightful feeling caused by having him in you, your own member, leaking with pre-cum, begged from attention. You reached a hand down to try and satiate your cravings, only to have your hands pinned down beside your head.

“Not yet. I haven’t told you to come yet, have I?” Takeru smirked down at you and stopped his thrusts, even as sweat dripped down his face from the exertion and his cheeks were flush with heat.

“But, Takeru, I...please…” Your protests were weak, as were your attempts you squirmed against him and grinded your lower body. You were so close; you just needed a bit more to fall over the edge…

Your boyfriend chuckled at your struggle and dilemma. “Well, if you want it so bad, you’ll have to beg for it.”

You felt your cheeks warm at his “request;” you knew that if you wanted to come anytime soon, you would have to give in and beg, even if it was embarrassing.

Your heart fluttered as you sucked in a shaky breath, eyes closing as you gathered your courage. You grinded up against him again as you peeked your eyes open, tears pricking at the corners. “Please make me come, Takeru,” you whimpered. “I need it--”  
You gasped as he suddenly began moving again, faster and harder than before. Your breasts shook from the force and you let out moan after delighted moan. Finally getting the fucking you had been aching for, you felt yourself edge closer and closer to euphoria.

Takeru took your bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it as he growled loving, albeit filthy, praise to you. “Everything about you is so perfect,” he huffed, groaning when you tightened against him in response. “The faces you make, your sounds, I love it all. You grip me like you can’t bear to let me go. You can’t, can you? Go ahead, you can tell me.”

He was absolutely right; even beyond the physical aspect of your relationship, you loved him so much it made your heart ache when you were away from him. He fit so well against you, his hand felt so good in yours--

“I love it,” you sobbed, body wracked with pleasure. You couldn’t handle waiting anymore, legs thrown around Takeru’s hips to try and pull him closer. “I love having you inside me, I love how you tease me and how good you make me feel--fuck! I love you, Takeru, I love you!” Tears streaked down your cheeks from the intensity of the feelings tearing through you. You just needed a bit more, just a little--

Takeru was in no better of a state than you, dick throbbing within you as he neared his own orgasm. He crushed his lips against yours in a bruising kiss, drinking down all of your sounds, and he released one of your hands to reach down and grip your throbbing member and stroke you to completion. “Me too. _Fuck_ , I love you.”

You were throbbing almost painfully now, having been ready to come but not being allowed to for so long you felt you would go insane. Finally, _finally,_ Takeru blessed you with the words you had been waiting for, words that gave you permission to come.

“Are you ready? Then go ahead and come, poochie. Come for me.”

Your orgasm tore through your body, spots dancing along your vision as electricity ran along every nerve you had. Your release painted your stomach as you wailed your love for your boyfriend. Your release triggered Takeru’s own, and he pulled out just to add to the mess on your torso with a groan of your name.

The two of you panted, bodies relaxing, as you came down from yours highs; apparently, you had needed that more than you realized. Takeru rolled off of you with a sigh, hand carding through his messy hair. The room was silent save for your slowing breaths, until finally all you could hear was your heartbeat. You scowled at the cooling mess on your stomach and winced when you got up, legs shaky, to move to the bathroom and wash the cum off with a warm washcloth.

Satisfied with your cleaning, you flopped back onto the bed, face-down, as your hand gripped Takeru’s. He was still laying on his back, eyes closed, and you smiled as your own eyes slid closed. Your body hummed with warmth, this time caused by the love clutching your heart.

You were just about to fall into a peaceful slumber when you remembered the initial reason you had come over.

“The chicken! It’ll go bad!”

Your cry was met only by Takeru grumbling and turning onto his side as you ran into the kitchen, hastily trying to clean up so as to avoid having your ingredients go bad. You were almost miffed about him not helping you, but when you glanced over and saw the peaceful look on his sleeping face, you felt your anger subside.

You padded back to the bed and joined Takeru on it, snuggling against his chest as your exhaustion finally overtook you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Comments and kudos are appreciated! [Tumblr.](https://gingerfics.tumblr.com/post/181656220101/sugar)


End file.
